Abrupt visit
by flux156
Summary: Kanda has bad timing, which gets Allen uncomfortable. Mentions of self loving, nothing too explicit. Kanda/Allen


Kanda has bad timing, which gets Allen uncomfortable. Mentions of self loving, nothing too explicit. Kanda/Allen

A/N: I wrote this for the DGM kink meme because I wanted to contribute something. Well, it didn't work out too well, as this came out quite short and non-kinky. I have no idea how to rate things, but to be somehow safe, this is T for now. I'd really like to continue this as a collection of Kanda/Allen one shots, but I don't know if I have the skills to write more. **All opinions, feedback and concrit are very much appreciated! **

* * *

**Abrupt visit**

Allen gulped down slowly. He certainly hadn't waited for this to happen. He'd thought it would be safe to leave the door of his room unlocked, as Linali and Lavi were on a mission together, and in normal circumstances no one else entered his room without at least knocking first. And yet, here Allen was, faced with one surprised looking Kanda Yuu. Not that Allen could blame the other boy for being astonished. One usually didn't wait to see a friend masturbating when entering said friend's room. Especially if that friend gave a sweet and innocent kind of aura most of the time.

Allen didn't dare to lift his gaze from his lap. He had quickly removed his right hand from his erect cock when he had realized Kanda had entered the room, but he knew he hadn't been discreet enough. There was no way the other boy hadn't understood in what kind of activities the younger one had been engaged in. Allen bit his lip. His shirt, which he had stretched to cover his bare member, didn't fulfil its newly acquired purpose too well. He felt his cheeks burn.

"What the hell do you want, Kanda?" Allen's voice came out coarse and a little hesitant, but not completely powerless. The initial shock was slowly changing into anger and embarrassment. He couldn't comprehend why Kanda was still standing there, and even less why he had come in the first place. Allen decided it would be best to wait and see what the swordsman would do before he himself made another move.

Because of that decision the situation seemed to drag on and on, as Kanda hadn't said or done a thing after he had entered the room. He seemed to just stand there and mock the younger boy with his presence. Allen made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and turned his gaze to Kanda, just to evade it again. The look in the swordsman's eyes wasn't quite what he had expected it to be. The condescending one he had seen so many times before was missing, and Kanda looked almost compassionate. Allen shivered. He didn't know what to do. He was certain no one had ever taught him what was the correct procedure if someone caught you stroking your own cock. Nor anyone else's for that matter.

When the older boy finally opened his mouth, Allen had reverted his gaze to his hands. His member had become limp, and all the excitement he had begun to feel before Kanda's entry had already died down. It left Allen feeling very aware of the unpleasantness of the situation. Another gulp, and just when he was going to ask Kanda if he could be _so nice and leave without saying a word_, the Japanese boy spoke up.

"I want you to touch me like you just touched yourself."

Allen looked up from his hands as if he'd been hit by a lightning. Surely, Kanda couldn't have said what Allen had thought he had said, right? There was no way the aloof swordsman would say something like that, and to Allen of all people. For a while, the two boys just stared at each other, Allen now the one looking stupefied.

"I- I.. Excuse me?" Allen blurted out, confused.  
"Tch, you heard me, moyashi." Kanda's tone was as cold as usual, but his voice sounded a little restrained to the younger boy.  
"I want you to touch me like you just touched yourself. That so hard to understand?" Kanda had spent some ten seconds staring at the wall before repeating the words with a slightly flushed face, but now he was standing beside Allen's bed, a determined look in his eyes.

After his brain managed to process the older boy's words and movements, a small smile crept to Allen's lips. He nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. So he just watched how Kanda sat down on the bed and started to discard his clothes, letting his eyes roam all over Allen's body at the same time. Suddenly, Allen was quite happy there wasn't more than the too short a shirt restraining the lower part of his body.


End file.
